


it’s friday

by stainedgrey



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Degradation, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Grinding, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Smut, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, slight voyerism, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedgrey/pseuds/stainedgrey
Summary: just cuz they have a tight schedule today doesn’t mean they can’t squeeze in some sex ¯\_(ツ)_/¯(yeonjun gets really horny on fridays)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	it’s friday

**Author's Note:**

> uh don’t read if this isn’t ur cup of tea. again i’m not forcing you to read this. anyways if you do don’t forget to read the tags!!
> 
> twitter: @redderpetals

today started off rather rushed, everyone had to get up at 5am no excuses. for once soobin was the first awake, breakfast made and bags packed. the previous night soobin had been in a meeting with some of the assistant managers, they seemed stressed. they told him he needed to keep everything on track for the following day, as they were falling slightly behind for the scheduled comeback. soobin was more than read to keep everything on track, after all he wanted to be the best leader for the boys. all was going well. leaving the dorms and heading to the main building most of them slept or remained glued to their phones, except yeonjun. he kept staring at soobin. and soobin couldn’t help shiver every time he made eye contact with his boyfriend.  
once they had started their recording session, that's when all hell broke loose. while they were trying to do background vocals, yeonjun kept an annoyingly tight grip on soobin’s hip.  
“yeonjun... please let go.” soobin whispers to the shorter man next to him, trying his best to not draw attention to them. yeonjun ignores him. his hand dips beneath his waistband, toying with the soft flesh of soobin’s ass.  
“seriously guys?” taehyun speaks up.  
“ew what the fuck- at least me and tae keep it in the bedro- ow!” beomgyu gets cut off by sharp blow to his stomach from taehyun’s elbow. “you’re really fucking annoying, beomgyu.” taehyun sighs.  
“sorry guys we’ll be right back.” yeonjun grabs soobin’s wrist and heads out the recording room door, soobin too embarrassed to react.  
“you guys can’t just leave!” taehyun shouts, but low and behold, ignored. “he-hey yeonjun...” soobin tries to slow them down in the hallway. again, he’s ignored until he’s roughly thrown into a supply closet. soobin lands painfully on the floor as he hears the lock click.  
“yeonjun-“ soobin looks up at his boyfriend. a cold hazy expression resting on his normally soft face. he begins to unzip his pants, he pulls out his half hard length.  
“suck.” his tone is dry, almost as if he’s doing this for soobin.  
“n-no? jvnn¡e we have vocals today i can’t risk my voice-“  
“did i ask?”  
“no but we’re on a strict schedule toda-“ he's cut off this time by a burning blow to his face. /did he just slap me?/ soobin thinks, sending a twitch to his unthought of dick. he didn’t even realize how hard he was, so focused on the schedule. whenever yeonjun falls deep into dom space it really doesn’t take long for soobin to get hard. soobin would consider his boyfriend a switch but he’d always go to both extremes, the dirtiest slut alive or the cruelest master in existence. soobin loved both.  
“wow.” yeonjun deadpanned, he sounded so unpleased it broke soobin’s heart. yet the stinging on his cheek overpowered any other feeling he had.  
“ye0n-“ another blow. soobin cries out this time and clutches his face in reaction.  
“if you’re getting to be so defiant i better teach you some manners.”  
it’s the monotone voice and the deadpan expression that sent chills down his back. soobin nods. he knows better than to push dom spaced yeonjun any further.  
“strip.”  
he gets up, hand still holding his reddened cheek. he then slowly removes his button up he struggles getting the buttons off, hands too shaky.  
“pathetic.” impatient yeonjun roughly pulls the delicate fabric off, breaking a couple buttons in the process.  
“yeonjun! what am i gonna wear now!”  
“do you ever know when to shut up? ur really getting on my nerves.”  
“s-sorry i ju-“ he’s shoved up against a wall, back pressing against some shelves with cleaning supplies, his hands pinned to the cabinets. and a toned thigh shoved between his legs.  
“grind, pretty boy.” yeonjun smirks into his ear while going in to nibble on his earlobe.  
“ah... ah...” soobin closes his eyes and delicately lets out sweet moans, grinding like he was asked to. yeonjun takes this opportunity to spit in soobin’s mouth. he stares in disbelief and disgust.  
“swallow.”  
he complies, yet so utterly lost by yeonjun’s actions. it’s almost as if yeonjun can read his mind because he then says  
“can my stupid baby not understand a simple task? aww lemme take care of you then.” he grabs soobin by the hair and forces him to the floor. whenever yeonjun gets like this, he’s unnecessarily rough. that’s probably what makes it so hot, soobin always willing to do as he’s told but yeonjun’s just mean anyways.  
“pants off. or do you need me to help you with that too?”  
“no! uh sorry i’ll-“ another slap. soobin holds back tears.  
“did i say you could speak? how stupid are you?” with haste, soobin takes his pants off and gets on his hands and knees, a position he knew would please yeonjun.  
“good boy.” the small praise does wonders to his body, sending a tingle right to his dick. yeonjun gets down on his knees behind soobin.  
“already prepped?... you knew this was going to happen...? yet you still tried to defy me. huh my slut is getting so brave.” he slaps his ass, resulting in soobin just moaning.  
“i’d punish you for this but you’d just enjoy that too, huh?” with that yeonjun just pushes in, letting out a long sigh. soobin laying his head to the floor and biting his hand to silence his moans. once yeonjun reaches a satisfactory pace he gets struck with an idea. he grabs a fist full of soobin’s hair and cranks his neck back. he spits on his boyfriend’s fucked out expression. soobin cringes yet he can feel precum trickling down himself. yeonjun notices this too. he doesn’t say anything, he just laughs and continues fucking soobin. 

——

“wow they really couldn’t have waited till tonight?” beomgyu whispers to the others as they listen from outside the supply closet door.  
“this f-feels wrong.. we shouldn’t be listening..” hyuka mutters, trying to cover the blush on his face with his hands.  
“nonsense yeonjun usually lets us watch.” beomgyu reassures the maknae.  
“they’re so horny it’s disheartening.” taehyun folds his arms.  
“so are you.” beomgyu sticks his tongue out.  
“y’all are so loud” yeonjun glares at the younger members.


End file.
